The Reign: A Selection story
by Hungergamesandjessie
Summary: America Singer, Maxon Schreave. Eadlyn Schreave, Eikko Koskinen. All current members of the royal family. After Eadlyn and Eikko married, they had a son, Jacen, who was destined to become King one day. It's time for his Selection, but time is ticking, and only 16 competitors are coming to the castle this year. Will Jacen find true love? or Reign alone forever.
1. Chapter 1

The Reign.

* * *

Prince Jacen Schreave was sitting contently in the plush, velvet chair. Across him, on a identical loveseat, sat his Parents, Prince Consort Eikko, and Queen Eadlyn. These two leaders were perhaps the most cherished in the entire reign of Illéa.

Prince Consort Eikko, was gentle, and could always put a smile across Queen Eadlyn's face. The Queen was lovely, and without her selection, she wouldn't be as loved by the country as she was today. Jacen knew it was necessary.

"My son." Queen Eadlyn began. "Your turning 19 in two months, and we have still failed to organise a Selection for you. Picking 35 girls… that would be nearly impossible to prepare them all."

"Especially, since we are so short staffed." Prince Consort Eikko added.

"So our proposition is instead of 35, we chose 16 eligible ladies, whom you will pick the Provinces of yourself." Eadlyn added.

Jacen was silent, and continued fiddling with the silver bangle adorning his wrist.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternal silence, Jacen piped up. "I'll do it if you'll let me leave the castle."

His parents looked at eachother, and mentally agreed.

"After your selection, you can leave the castle, with a set of guards." Eikko told Jacen. "And travel to one province of choice, for a day"

"It's settled then." Jacen mumbled. He already knew where he was going to go.

"Indeed." Eadlyn stated matter of factly.

* * *

2 weeks later.

* * *

Prince Jacen Shreave sat upon the stage preparing for this weeks _Report._ He was dressed in his finest navy suit, paired with a golden crown which rest upon his black hair.

In front of him, sat a large glass bowl, filled with 35 envelopes. Each with the name of a province in them. With each wrong selection, he could be disposing of his soul mate. Unlike most Selection's, this was completely random, and every girl who entered chances were random.

"5...4...3...2...1" A man behind the camera counted down.

A few seconds after the man said one, Jacen smiled directly off the camera and waved. A voice over would be put in when the _Report_ was aired.

Jacen counted down in his head, the number of seconds he was supposed to wait before he was to select the first envelope. Each second that ticked by, he felt the sweat trickle down his forehead, threatening to make him look shiny on camera.

After the 30 painful seconds had ending, Jacen tentatively selected an envelope, along with 15 others. The camera panned over to a pair of metal chairs, which the famous _Report_ host, Raymen Joslyn sat, beckoning for Jacen to join him.

Grabbing the envelops, Jacen made his way over to the seats and sat beside Raymen.

"Hello everybody! It's finally the moment you have all been waiting for. We are about to find out the provinces where the ladies for this Prince's Selection will be selected." Raymen patted Jacen on the leg, and looked back into the camera. "Without further ado, Prince Jacen Schreave himself, will be calling out the names of the provinces."

The prince took a deep breath, and observed the stack of envelopes that sat in his lap.

Opening the first he called out the first province. "Panama." Jacen continued. "Dominica, Dakota, Clermont, Hudson, Kent, Sota, St. George, Angeles." Angeles was the province that the palace was in, and where Jacen called home. "Zuni, Whites, Yukon, Hudson, Carolina, Midston and lastly." Jacen said as he peeled open the last envelope. "Calgary."

"Congratulations to the lucky provinces who were picked! And have a wonderful night." Raymen said with a flourish as the _Report_ ended.

Apparently, Jacen was supposed to find his soulmate in those 16 provinces.

He had 6 months.

Then he would Reign.

* * *

 **So, I decided to try my hand at writing! It was really fun, and I enjoyed writing this. So this is an SYOC, but it's from an uncommon series, so I will go through the entire form and tell everybody exactly what everything means. First I will basically explain the Selection story.**

 **America Singer was a 18 year old girl from Carolina, who was prepared to lower her caste of 5 to a 6 for love. A catse is basically a ranking in society, 1 being the royals, 2 being models, athletes, ETC, 3 being, Teachers, Doctors, 4 being business owners and such, 5 being entertainers/ artisans, 6 being workers, 7 being laborers, and 8 being the homeless. America was selected for the selection, and won Maxon's (the prince) heart. The king and queen both died, so Maxon was made king directly after the Selection, and America the Queen. They dissolved the castes so know anybody could be anything. 20 years later, America and Maxon have 4 children, the eldest being Eadlyn, who was put through her own selection. She didn't find love in the 35 boys, but instead fell for one of the competitors translator's and they ended up getting married. His name is Eikko, and he became the Prince Consort, because nobody could have a title higher than the royal born child, which was Eadlyn.**

* * *

 **Time for the form! This will also be posted on my profile. There will be 15 spots, as I am adding my own character who will NOT win.**

 **Full Name: (Self explanatory, you can name your girl ANYTHING)  
** **Age: (16-20)  
** **Appearance:  
** **Faceclaim: (IMPORTANT! I will be making a blog.)  
** **Personality:  
** **History:  
** **Education obtained (Full, none, primary?)  
** **Occupation. (Model, singer, worker?)  
** **Dress style during the selection: (Elegant, gaudy, color palate?)  
**

 **Family: (ages, occuapations, relationships)  
Friends: (ages, occupations, relationships)**

 **Likes:  
** **Dislikes:  
** **Skills:  
** **Talents:  
** **Languages spoken:  
** **Languages understood:  
** **Past romances:  
** **Reason for putting there name in the Selection: (Why did they enter?)  
** **Do they have a strategy, and if so what:  
** **Attitude/treatment to maids:  
** **Attitude/treatment to guards.  
** **Attitude/treatment to royalty:  
** **Attitude/treatment to royal visitors:  
** **Attitude to fellow competitors:  
** **Quotes: (at least 2)  
** **Song that describes them:**

 **Please submit, because i'm a small account and I would love you forever!**


	2. Meet the Selected

Prince Jacen strutted onto the stage. His legs stiff with worry. In front of him sat 16, perfect envelopes, sealed with red wax. His picked at his fingernails but quickly stopped himself as he needed to seem content. It was still hard.

The host of the _Report_ bounded on stage, waving to the crowd. The red light above the camera turned on and the cameras started rolling. Jacen smiled lightly, right into the camera.

"Hello! Hello!." The host, Atticus chirped. "I know you are all very excited, as I am. We are here to announce the lovely ladies that will be competing in the Selection! Reading them, we have Prince Jacen!"

Jacen took a breath, and gave a light laugh to the camera.

"Well, without further ado, let's get into it!" Atticus almost demanded.

Another deep breath. It was time.

He walked towards a small table towards the side of the stage, Atticus behind him. On it, the envelopes containing the girls were laying in a line. His soulmate was apparently in one. Jacen picked up the first one, and the room silenced. The show was airing live, but there was also a select few invited to watch during the taping.

"Our first selected girl…. Adalicia D'Arcy from Panama." Jacen stared at the headshot of the girl. She was pretty, gorgeous even, with flowing brown, almost black hair, pale green eyes and olive skin. He gave a light smile and continued.

"Next." Jacen continued. "We have Miss Eden Nightingale from Domonica" The smile on this girl's face was gentle. Her head was framed by soft, milky blond curls. Her skin almost porcelain white, and very blue eyes. The color of the sky in the Angles sun.

He was getting in a rhythm know. These girls didn't look to shabby, and all he needed was a wife to be on camera with him. It could be worse. "Raven Factor from Calgary." This girl was… different. She had shoulder length blue hair, electric blue eyes and sharp eyebrows. She looked terrifying.

"Camille Sarrow from Dakota." Jacen chimed. This girl had warm, honey brown hair, dark brown eyes and close cropped black hair. Compared to the others, she was forgettable.

"Miss Aleigh Thompson from Clermont." This girl was different. She seemed more determined… sexy almost. With her flowing brown hair, fierce brown eyes, pale skin and red lips. She was there to win.

Sigh. Only 11 more.

"Riley Aberdeen from Hudson." He was losing enthusiasm. Riley was gorgeous, but in a different way from Aleigh. More… vulnerable. Small, petite. She was Jacen's favorite so far. Her hair was caramel brown, paired with chocolate eyes and tan skin. Jacen had dated countess girls before, but Riley just seemed perfect to him.

"Olivia Justice from Kent." She reminded him of Eden. A wispy blonde thing with pale skin, except she had delicate green eyes and darker hair.

"Lora Karens from Sota." Jacen gulped. He had heard rumors of the wild ones in Sota. This girl was clearly one of them. Tribal tattoos on her face, dark matted hair and wild eyes. She scared him.

"Twyla Woodwards from Saint George." His first thought upon laying eyes on Twyla was blood. Obviously dyed red hair, crimson eyes and pale skin. She was pretty, in a dangerous way.

"Calamity Jane Nanda from Zuni." This girl had something about her. She looked happy. Unlike the fake smiles from the other, Calamity was natural. Her hair was dirty blond and her eyes were a brownish-blue color. She was gorgeous, in a different way.

"Coraline Layland from Whites." Coraline already looked regal. In the photo she had a classic

updo, a sweet smile and her brown eyes shining. Jacen could tell she would be a crowd favorite.

"Alexis Cesaire from Yukon." Jacen stifled a yawn, he was getting bored. This girl had medium brown hair, brown eyes and light skin. Nothing special.

" Alanna Caylene from Hudson." She had dyed pink hair, and bronze skin with chocolate eyes. In his head, Jacen thought she looked a bit strange with her overly highlighted skin.

"Tellipha George." Stuttered Jacen. "From Carolina." He added quickly. She was from an asian descent. Her hair was dyed orange to match her almond shaped brown eyes.

It was the last girl. "Emile Le Craoux from Midston." He dropped the envelope, stared at the photo and walked off stage. She had voluminous black hair, black eyes and porcelain skin.

When he got off stage he bent down, looking at the floor. He had just seen his soulmate and he had no idea who it was.

 **First Chapter! Yay! Hope you like and please review. The blog is up! It is www . thereignselection . weebly . com**

 **Please check it out and include what dress you would want by PMing me. If you don't see one you like, just ask me and I will put one up :)**


	3. The Plane

**Adalcia D'Arcy** sat on the plane, a sketchbook in her lap. Across from her sat a wispy blonde girl, Olly she said her name was. The pencil was motionless, as she had no inspiration. She was to nervous.

A light turbulence would come now and then, always when Adalcia was about to press the graphite onto the paper. Then she would lose her idea and stare out the window.

She had never been in a plane. It was nice, feeling so high, so above the rest of the world. Above fear. But alas, fear was overtaking her, as the possible 3 months to come could crush her, change her, or shape her. All Adalcia wanted was to be whole when she left the castle. To be herself.

"Have you ever seen it?" The dreamy voice of Olivia Justice spoke out.

"No, have you?" Adalcia said back shyly. Her throat felt like she hadn't had water in days.

"Oh gosh no. I can't wait. I bet the palace is beautiful!" She chirped.

A snicker came from behind. "Of course, not as beautiful as the prince." It was Riley Aberdeen. The tall, lean gorgeous brunette who everybody felt threatened by.

The girls were to wear their own outfits on the plane, the outfits that they would first be seen in by the public. Adalica had chosen a skin tight, horizontally striped turtleneck sweater, tucked into a knee length denim skirt, with black tights, and of course, her signature knee length boots. She had glasses perched on the bridge of the noise and many had perceived her as the "nerd" of the group..

Riley of course, was a different story. She had worn skin tight black shorts that left her barely covered. Her shirt, was not a shirt. It was a white, v-neck bralette covered in lace. On her neck, she wore a thick black choker, and almost identical boots to Adalica. Of course on her, they looked like a million bucks.

The plane snickered. Adalcia had hardly noticed the other girls but they were here. All gorgeous, and one of them would be queen in 3 months time. She had almost given up.

"A fan of the prince aren't you?" The girl with the pink hair and velvet jumpsuit piped up. "Well you better back off, he is mine."

"Ha!" Riley laughed. "Says the girl with the fake hair, fake nails and fake... well ya know." Riley said, gesturing to Alanna, the girl who had challenged her's chest.

Alanna narrowed her eyes, but returned to her seat, her cheeks matching her hair.

"Excuse me miss, could I sit here?" Questioned a southern accent.

Adalcia smiled and nodded, seemingly finding another normal person.

"You seem to be one of the only other sane one's here." The girl spoke. "I'm Calamity, Calamity Jane."

"Adalcia. Nice to meet you."

With a grin, Adalcia shook Calamity's hand. Maybe the next 3 months wouldn't be so bad.

 **Lora Karens** sat in the back of the plane. Eyes on the back of the seat. Motionless. She didn't say a word.

 **Eden Nightingale** pulled her legs into her chest and closed her blue eyes. Every so often she would hear a laugh coming from the plane, but she didn't dare join in. As nice as she was, Eden was here to win. Not to watch another girl come and steal the prince from her hand. She had seen his light smile when he saw her. Maybe she did have a chance.

When she woke completely, she tightened her pale bun and adjusted the bow that was slightly off centered. She was wearing a simple, cropped sweater with a pair of high-waisted leggings. She was cozy, and having been on many plane before she knew she wouldn't want to wear anything extravagant.

Looking around the plane, Eden tried to guess people's jobs. The girl across from her, Lora was silent. She guessed she was one of the "Wild Ones" being from Sota and all. Riley, the obnoxious girl in the bra was obviously a prostitute. She could tell by her clothes, they way she walked, and how she spoke to the male flight attendant. With a few, such as Alanna and Raven she wasn't so sure. They were so… unreadable. Maybe it had to do with their dyed hair.

For know, she was in the dark.

 **Raven Factor** sat silent next to Camille. She could tell her neighbor was uncomfortable as she was the only girl of color besides Alanna who was so spray tanned it was hard to tell. But the truth was, Camille was the only non dyed, drop dead gorgeous, altered girl here. She was like the girl next door.

But she didn't speak. Camille could expose her. Sell her out. After all, she had never meet these people.

They could use her, and Raven wasn't ready to stop fighting back, even if she didn't want the prince.

 **Aleigh Thompson** held her dark hair back as Twyla awkwardly patted her back while she puked. She hated planes and Twyla was the only person who realized. She was the only person Aleigh trusted so far.

 **Coraline Layland** almost screamed when Riley snatched her flashcards.

"Those are mine." She spoke under gritted teeth, careful not to lose her cool.

Riley jutted her hip out. "Do _you_ **really** think you have a chance if your "studying" how to be royal. "Think again princess. Or should I say maid." Riley said with a flourish, popping her hip back in and walking away.

Truth was, Riley was jealous.

 **Emile Le Croaux** didn't speak English. She was french and all she did was get to know her translator Ryan.

"Quelle est votre couleur préférée?"

"Vert."

"Êtes-vous excité?"

"Pas vraiment."

"Avez-vous envie de parler à l'une des filles?"

"Non."

"Qu'aimez-vous faire?"

"Danse."

"Voulez-vous être seul?"

"Oui."

（Translation,

what is your favorite color?

Green

Are you excited?

Not really.

Would you like to speak to any of the girls?

no

What do you like to do?

Dance.

Do you want to be alone?

Yes.)

 **Hope you liked and please review :)**


	4. The Beautiful

**Kimberly White** sat awkwardly in the high backed, white leather chair. Her stylist was poking her, taking her measurements and observing every inch of her milky skin.

A book sat in her lap, The Odyssey, but she couldn't get herself to read. Not with her hair being pulled, and the feeling of drowsy eyes. None of the other girls were here yet. Kimberly was lucky, she didn't have to go on the plane as she lived on the outskirts of Angles, close enough that she could take a car to the palace.

"So, what do you want your image to be Miss White?" The brunette stylist asked.

"Um… I don't know really. Elegant maybe." Kimberly said, clearly uncertain.

The stylist, Marrinete, smiled. Maybe Kimberly was perfect for elegant. But, being herself, she knew she wasn't. She was as clumsy as a bull in the china shop and about as graceful as a ballerina with a broken leg. These facts didn't help the fact that she was supposed to be a star runner.

"I have the perfect dress. But first, let's do your hair and makeup!"

She kept quiet, and the small room she was in felt like a cage. She couldn't wait to leave it.

The stylist washed her chocolate-carmel diped hair and made it soft as silk. It was braided and put into a traditional updo. Her nails were painted a nude-pink color and light makeup was applied. When she looked in the mirror, her eyelids looked like gold, and her lips as sweet as a red apple. In her head she thought how attractive she looked.

"I think it's time for your dress!" Marrinete exclaimed, hands clasped in exuberance.

The stylist left for a minute and came back with a white bag. "Close your eyes." She commanded, and Kimberly obliged.

So she stood, half naked whilst a woman she had just meet slipt a supposedly elegant dress and held her hand as she stepped into her simple black heels.

When she opened her eyes, she stumbled backwards.

It was a floor-length gown, with a gold bodice that fell down the white skirt in elegant drops.

Kimberly didn't look like a runner anymore.

She looked like a queen.

 **Adalcia D'Arcy** hung on the back of the line when they were paraded into the Woman's Room where they were supposed to be "remade."

A male stylist was assigned to her as soon as she walked in the door, his name was Pablico and she could barely understand him over his heavy spanish accent.

She just nodded and didn't speak.

"I have the purrrrrfect dress for you my darling." Pablico purred, rolling his r's heavily.

Another nod.

"Let me go find it!" With that he pounced out of the room, his over exaggerated cape fluttering behind him. When he came back, he held a white dress bag. Pablico set it down momentarily and observed her face, patting her cheeks awkwardly.

He applied light makeup on her face, and pulled her hair back into a braid. Adalcia asked him to leave when she got dressed, which he agreed.

The dress he had chosen was yellow, with flower detailing and the largest skirt she had ever seen. It wasn't ugly… but it wasn't Adalcia's style.

But she was trapped.

Not just in the mass of yellow fabric but in the Selection.

 **Eden Nightingale** wince as the fluffy brush pressed against her eye. She was used to being made up, being a model and all. This just felt more serious. Her entire future could depend on the first impression she left on Prince jacen.

Her stylist who had not bothered to share her name, had already put her in her dress. It was gorgeous, with a blue flowered bodice that triangled onto the massive white skirt made of tulle. It made her feel beautiful.

 **Raven Factor** crossed her arms and rolled out of her chair. It was stiff and she wanted to leave. Maybe take a nap.

She hadn't had coffee all day and she felt as if she was about to pass out.

Her stylist went to fetch her dress, but when they came back, Raven knew she was in trouble.

It was pink! Raven had never even touched Pink before.

"Screw it" She mumbled, slipping the dress on.

 **Camille Sarrow** fiddled with the grey lace on her dress. It was tight fighted around her hips, it made her feel like a sausage.

But after all, she just had to be a pretty face.

 **Calamity Jane Nanda** exclaimed, "Oh My!" She almost squealed.

Her dress, oh her dress, was floor length, made of baby blue fabric, with a light encircle around her hips. It was dotted with lovely, pastel pink roses, and the back seemed to be made of pearls. The dress itself had a train about 5 feet long.

She saw what her stylist was going for. Her dress was a wedding dress. It just wasn't white.

 **Sorry for the bad chapter… BUT, my next story will have open submissions soon. Prologue going up later.**


End file.
